Mareway Musicals
by Air-Quiet-Reader
Summary: "Music and rhythm find their way into the secret places of the soul."- Plato. The untold tales of Equestria expressed through song. Re-imaginings of the show as well as original stories. One-shots and short stories. Song Two: Friend Like Me
1. Sally's Song

**AN: **Link to song for thise one-shot available on my profile.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MLP: FiM, property of Hasboro. I do not own Sally's Song or the Nightmare Before Christmas.

* * *

><p>"Here I thought I had time to learn about the Elements of Harmony," Twilight complained. "But, silly me, all this ridiculous friend making has kept me from it!" Twilight greatly lamented not being able to focus on study thanks to the various festivities revolving around the Summer Sun Celebration. Was she really the only one worried that their entire way of life might come crashing down on them tonight?<p>

Twilight noticed a sparkle in the stars, and looked up to see the object of her fear; the shadow of the "mare in the moon".

"Legend has it," Twilight recited to herself, "That on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape," Twilight brought her reference book to her to finish the legend. "And she will bring about everlasting night. I hope the princess was right," Twilight said, voice cracking, on the verge of tears, but doing her utmost to retain her composure. "I hope it really is just an old pony tale."

Twilight sighed, trying to get her brilliant mind to comply to her hearts' desires to just believe that all was well, but it was to no avail. She knew that there were sound premises to her conclusion on Nightmare Moon, and no matter how much her heart wished it, the feeling that Nightmare Moon would come would not go away. Not until the night passed, and they were left unharmed. Her cloud of despair was so great that she did something she rarely did: she sung to herself.

**I see there's something in the stars  
><strong>**That tells me tragedy's at hand  
><strong>**And though I'd like to believe her **Twilight turned her gaze over to a table where Celestia's letter lay, telling her not to worry and go make friends. But how could she just forgo her intuition, which Celestia had always told her to trust?  
><strong>Can't shake this feeling that I have<strong>

**The worst is just around the bend  
><strong>**And does she notice my efforts for her **Twilight reflected on Celestia in her depression, her thoughts on the Princess becoming muddied by Celestia's complete ignoring of Twilight's warnings.  
><strong>Doesn't she see?<br>****What her praise means to me **Twilight deeply questioned her relationship with her teacher, her insecurities overriding her wonderful past experiences with the Princess. She had never felt more alone, cold, and neglected than she did right now, the only one who seemed to recognize coming disaster.  
><strong>And what will come to be<strong>

"Come on Twilight!" Spike interjected, slamming the door open and halting Twilight's song, looking thoroughly cheerful. "It's time to watch the sun rise!"

"Just a minute Spike," Twilight said, rubbing a hoof through the corners of her eyes. "I'll catch up with you soon."

"Okay, but don't be too late. All our friends are waiting for us!" Spike shouted, before skipping off to return to the happy festivities.

Twilight giggled, her mood sligtly lighter, pondering the perplexing problem of the crazy ponies that inhabited the town of Ponyville. In spite of their infuriating antics, she knew they meant well; they did their best to make her feel welcome, even though she rejected them at every turn. But her fears, both of Nightmare Noon and of herself trying to make friends after so long in seclusion, prevented herself from opening up to them. And with the sad thought of never being confident enough to make friends, she went on:

**What will become of these new 'friends' **Twilight stressed the word, trying to indicate to herself that there was no truth to it.  
><strong>Where will no action lead us then,<br>****Although I'd like to sway the crowd, **Twilight pondered her own lack of action in trying to move the masses.  
><strong>With something strong and wise and proud,<br>****Try as I may, it would not work **Twilight knew this to be true; the ponies, like Celestia, like Spike, were too wrapped up in their party to focus on the terrible issue at hand. This drove Twilight back into her lonely mindset, her opinions seeming to be completely unwelcome. And with this mindset, she approached the topic of friends once more:

**And could I ever  
><strong>**to friends endeavor  
><strong>**No I think not  
><strong>**So I'm left here distraught,  
><strong>**And thus, my heart it..rots **Twilight spoke the last word with a wince, admitting a truth she had not wanted to acknowledge.

Twilight left her bed and went outside, prepared to face whatever might come, even if she would do so alone. Even if that notion broke her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hope you all enjoyed the first of hopefully many in this experimental work of literature.

Please review!


	2. Friend Like Me

AN: Song is "Friend Like Me" from "Aladdin". Links in my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP:FiM, property of Hasboro, or "Friend Like Me", property of Disney.

* * *

><p>"Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about!" Spike suggested to Twilight, desperately trying to sway her to warm up to the idea of "friend-making". Spike had been growing increasingly concerned about Twilight's inability to interact with her own kind. Though he enjoyed the extra attention he got as a result, he only wished the best for his best friend, and knew that her making more friends would ultimately make her happier. Spike sensed an opportunity as a pink pony with a cotton-candy mane and tail approached.<p>

"Come on Twilight, just try," Spike urged.

"Hello?" Twilight said to the pink pony awkwardly. The pony responded by gasping loudly and floating up to the air, before unleashing a bombardment of greetings.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name? I've never seen you before! And if I've never seen you before that must mean you're new!'Cause I know everypony, and I mean EVERYpony in Ponyville! And if you're new, that means you must not have met anyone besides me! And if you haven't met anyone yet, then you don't have any friends, and you must be lonely, and that makes me so sad. " Pinkie Pie rambled, speaking very quickly and cutting off Twilight whenever she tried to interject. Pinkie Pie bounced and twisted around Twilight whilst ranting, Pinkie's expressions shifting rapidly.

"Er..right. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and we have an awful lot of work to do-" Twilight spoke when Pinkie Pie made a long pause to draw in a big breath, but she was again cut off by the flamboyant speaker.

"So I have an idea, and that's why I went like-" Pinkie Pie re-demonstrated her large gasp. "I'll just throw you a great, big, ginormous, super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everypony in Ponyville! And then you'll have lots and lots of friends! Starting with me, Pinkie Pie! Won't that be great?"

Twilight gave Pinkie Pie a blank look. Spike chuckled next to Twilight as he watched Pinkie Pie's antics.

"Well, that's very.._kind _of you," Twilight said, for lack of a better word that would still be polite. "But I've been sent here by the Princess on royal business, and between that and my studies, I am much too busy to be making friends." Spike frowned at her, but Twilight ignored him. _I might be willing to try making friends, but I'm not going to have all my time eaten up by some senseless party! _Twilight monologued internally.

"That's silly! Studying when you could be partying? Borrring,_"_ Pinkie Pie said. "Why don't you just lighten up and have a little fun?" Pinkie Pie continued, standing up on two hooves and putting an arm around Twilight's shoulders.

"I have to study Nightmare Moon and find out- I mean, uh, I have to read some historical works," Twilight began indignantly, but stopped herself from giving away too much to the excitable pony. She did not really want to disclose that information to a pony as crazy as Pinkie Pie was.

"Hmm," Pinkie Pie dashed away from Twilight and sat down on her haunches, putting her hoof to her chin in thought. "What to do..." A light-bulb appeared over Pinkie Pie's head and her expression became one of joy.

"Say, can I have that?" asked a random passer-by pony with a beige coat and a pink and blue mane, pointing at the light-bulb.

"Sure!" Pinkie Pie said, taking the light-bulb and handing it over the pony, who trotted off happily with it in her mouth. "Anyways, I think I have an idea!"

"You'll leave me alone so I can do my work?" Twilight asked hopefully.

"No, silly. What kind of a friend lets their friend get bogged down with work when they clearly need to have a little fun?" Pinkie Pie answered, smiling. "Nope!, I'm just going to have to convince you!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Spike questioned.

"I don't see that as possible," Twilight added.

"Twilight," Pinkie Pie said, rushing off and re-appearing with a cushioned couch, which Pinkie Pie gently eased Twilight into. "I don't think you quite realize who you got here,"

"Where did she get this?" Twilight whispered to Spike, who had taken his place on the arm of the couch. Spike shrugged.

"So why don't you just sit there, without a care, while I give you the low-down," Pinkie Pie said, dashing off again and seeming to come back instantaneously with a pair of sun-glasses on.

**Well I can see on this you're quite hardy, **Pinkie Pie started to sing, going stone still and then letting herself fall to the floor, springing back up immediately, sans sunglasses.

"Tell me she's not," Twilight whispered to Spike.

"She is," Spike replied.

**And you'd rather read old pony tales, **Twilight was snapped to attention when Pinkie Pie ran around and quickly built piles of books around the couch Twilight was sitting on, forming a fortress of tomes around her. Twilight's vision soon became completely obstructed by the large writings.  
><strong>But Twilight you in luck cause' my parties! <strong>Pinkie Pie's head suddenly penetrated the walls of books, a small noisemaker in her mouth which she put to good use, causing Twilight to shriek out in surprise.  
><strong>They have a special magic never fails <strong>Pinkie Pie grabbed the studious Twilight and yanked her out of the books, revealing to her that the that the area around them that had just a minute ago been completely barren was covered in party decorations, with a massive crowd of ponies assembled, who cheered Twilight as she emerged.

Twilight looked on at the crowd slack-jawed, her mind unable to fathom how Pinkie Pie had somehow created all of this in the span of seconds.

"She's amazing," Spike spoke in awe, walking behind Twilight.

**You got some Pinkie right here beside you, **Pinkie Pie continued, bumping Twilight from the side to urge her forward. Twilight slowly stepped forward into the crowd, still shocked into silence. Pinkie Pie continued her song, accentuating it with a flurry of movement.  
><strong>And I'm the one-of-a-kind party mare,<br>****I'll bring that pop, **Pinkie Pie opened up a party cracker in front of Twilight, creating the exact sound Pinkie Pie described. In a flash, Pinkie Pie grabbed the party hat within the small treat and fastened it onto her own head.  
><strong>pizzazz, <strong>Pinkie Pie leaped up high, displaying her boundless energy, Twilight and Spike tracking her arc in the air.  
><strong>balloons, I'll fool, <strong>Pinkie Pie landed on a bunch of balloons that a pony was holding in her mouth, bouncing right off them and into the center of the crowd, the mares and colts that composed it shifting so that no one was in the way of Twilight in getting to Pinkie.  
><strong>See all you had to do was stand right there <strong>Pinkie Pie, standing on two feet again, pointed a dramatic hoof at Twilight.  
><strong>And so I've<strong>

**Thrown you a first rate bash, **Pinkie Pie gestured around her to the cheers of the crowd.  
><strong>You can't say no to this, <strong>Twilight had begun to shake her head at all of the insanity, but Pinkie Pie burst forward and grabbed Twilight's head, preventing Twilight from further denying the party with the gesture.  
><strong>Let me make it a smash, <strong>Pinkie Pie grabbed a pair of pies from someone in the crowd and rammed one into Twilight's face and one into her own face. Twilight was unamused as she rubbed the pie off with a towel someone in the crowd threw her, but Pinkie Pie giggled it off and licked all of the tastiness off her face.  
><strong>Dance around, <strong>Pinkie Pie grabbed Twilight and the pair did an impromptu waltz (though it was really little more than Pinkie Pie swinging Twilight about while Twilight yelped in protest) while the rest of the crowd followed their lead and began to sway to the music.  
><strong>You ain't never had a friend like me <strong>Pinkie Pie twirled Twilight away from her, sending Twilight spinning in a small tornado. Pinkie Pie moved quickly, stopping Twilight by placing a poof on top of her head. Twilight was seeing stars, her eyes spinning in dizziness.  
><strong>No no no<strong>

**Ponyville's party town  
><strong>**So laugh, have fun, be free! **Pinkie Pie nudged Twilight to a number of games, including "Pin-the-tail-on-the-pony", "Hungry Hungry Parasprites", and "Duck-duck-gator," all of which Twilight frowned disdainfully at.  
><strong>C'mon, keep a smile now don't you frown <strong>Pinkie Pie curled Twilight's lips upward in a forced, full-teeth smile with her hooves.  
><strong>You ain't never had a friend like me!<br>****  
>Yes ma'am, I pride myself on parties <strong>Pinkie Pie bounded away from Twilight, sending signals to a variety of ponies in the audience. A number rushed forward, holding various pieces of costume.  
><strong>I'm the whiz, <strong>a purple pony put large black spectacles without frames onto Pinkie Pie's face.  
><strong>The Queen, <strong>A pair of ponies removed the party hat from Pinkie and placed a large, over-sized red and golden crown with a matching fur cape and a large scepter onto Pinkie's head, shoulders, and hoof, respectively, whilst Pinkie Pie struck a regal pose.  
><strong>So cheer! <strong>Pinkie Pie shed the bizarre combination of clothing to a chorus of noise makers and a showering of streamers.  
><strong>Say what you wish, <strong>A pony placed a large turban-hat atop Pinkie's head and a pair of golden bracelets on her hooves, and Pinkie rushed over to Twilight, stood up and crossed her arms, imitating a genie.  
><strong>It's yours! Here, fish! <strong>Pinkie Pie threw a large fishbowl filled with water and housing a tiny goldfish at Twilight, who barely managed to catch it with her magic. She wrote Pinkie Pie's seeming conjuration of a fishbowl as one of the least weird occurrences in the musical number. The goldfish inside echoed Twilight's expression, clearly communicating "Help me!" Twilight gently set it down as Pinkie Pie continued to whir around her.  
><strong>Now tell me what you want have no fear!<strong> Pinkie Pie encouraged.

"Well, what I'd REALLY like for you to do-" Twilight tried to begin, anger crackling through her words. She was, once again, cut off by Pinkie Pie's continued singing and movements. Pinkie Pie grabbed Twilight and pulled her over to a massive table of food.

**Have some of cupcake A, **Pinkie Pie gestured to a wide plate of vanilla cupcakes, putting one insistently into Twilight's mouth.  
><strong>Try some of cupcake B, <strong>Pinkie Pie move Twilight down the table to a plate of chocolate cupcakes, and she inserted that one straight into Twilight's mouth as well. Twilight gulped the cupcakes down hard, glaring at Pinkie Pie, who was bouncing among the dancing ponies and singing without a care in the world.  
><strong>Don't have a care, just party mare, <strong>Pinkie Pie got into a peculiar pose, standing atop her two feet with her head tilted and her hoof bent and touching her forehead. A gray, yellow-maned pegasus imitated the stance to her right, and a smaller, similar-looking unicorn did the same on her left. In a flurry of a dozen ponies, the three became outfitted in top-hats, vests, bow-ties, and canes. Pinkie's was white and red, whereas her two assistants were in black and red.  
><strong>You ain't never had a friend like me<strong>

The trio initiated a song and dance routine on their own, twirling their canes around as the invisible music continued to play loudly without vocal accompaniment.

"Come on Spike," Twilight said, grabbing her dragon friend who had been dancing with the crowd. "Let's get the heck out of here before-"

"There you are!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, cartwheeling over to Twilight and pulling the unicorn back into the middle of the swaying crowd.

"Just have fun and go with it!" Spike encouraged to Twilight, before the dragon left her vision.

**You had friends do this? **Pinkie Pie juggled five cupcakes at once, thrown to her by the crowd. Pinkie finished the juggling by throwing them carefully into the air so the cupcakes all deposited themselves into her mouth in a straight-line.  
><strong>You had friends do that? <strong>Pinkie Pie then pointed over to Twilight, and on cue, a number of cupcakes went flying over to Twilight. Twilight used her magic to catch them, leaving them hovering in mid-air. At the expectant gazes at the crowd, Twilight smiled, somewhat eager for a chance to display some of her knowledge about magic. Twilight had the cupcakes do a number of aerial feats in the air with their magic, to the cheers and stomping applause. Pinkie Pie nodded in approval.

_What am I doing? _Twilight thought to herself, removing her magic from the cupcakes and letting them fall to the air. _I can't let myself get swept up in all this. Got to find a way out._

**You had friends pull this, **Pinkie Pie snapped Twilight out of her contemplation, popping up in front of her. Pinkie took off her small top hat and reached a hoof down inside, plunging surprisingly deep into it.  
><strong>out their little hat? <strong>Pinkie Pie pulled out Angel the bunny, who glared at Pinkie before hopping away. Pinkie Pie grinned and put her hat back in place.

**Can your friends go poof **Someone threw down a small ball, and a cloud of smoke surrounded Pinky. Twilight coughed until the smoke dissipated, discovering Pinkie Pie had vanished with it.

"Where'd she go?" Twilight asked nopony in particular.

**Woops, here I am! **Pinkie Pie sang out, drawing the eyes of the crowd over to a rooftop where she was situated, dancing dangerously atop it.

"Get down Pinkie!" Twilight shouted out, but Pinkie ignored her.

**Can your friends go "abra-kadabra", time to leap! **Pinkie Pie dramatically jumped off the roof in dramatic fashion, to widespread gasps. However, rather than splatter on the ground, Pinkie Pie bounced off it harmlessly as if her hooves were on springs.  
><strong>And then get up and do the can-can! <strong>A single-file line of ponies lifted Pinkie Pie from either side, an d started to dance in a full-on kick line.

**So don't just sit there, slack jawed, shaking head, **Twilight had been doing just that. As the song line reached her ear, Twilight promptly re-sealed her mouth. In spite of herself, Twilight finally found herself laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation.  
><strong>I'm here to satisfy and make you laugh! <strong>Pinkie Pie, suddenly outfitted in a rainbow-colored wig and clown nose, broke the kick line and ran over to Twilight. Twilight chuckled at the ridiculous get-up, making Pinkie Pie grin even more.  
><strong>You got to lay all your fears down to bed, <strong>Twilight felt her hooves leave the ground as bed rammed her from behind and she landed on the soft mattress, from where she watched and laughed at the rest of the show.

_I must be losing my mind, _Twilight thought to herself, as she tried to slow the dam burst of laughter she was experiencing.

**'Cause I'm your friend forever do the math **Pinkie Pie was provided with a rolling chalkboard and some chalk, and she wrote across it at supersonic speed. When she finished, the board was covered in white, and at the end of a variety of incomprehensibly complicated numbers, letters, and equations, was a picture of Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle hugging.  
><strong><br>I got a powerful urge to make you smile **Pinkie Pie waved at Twilight who was indeed smiling despite her best attempts not to.  
><strong>So what you like? Just tell me don't you curse<br>****You got a list, no doubt, a long three miles, **Pinkie Pie trotted over to Twilight again with a large scroll in her mouth, unfurling it with a flick of her head. It seemed to roll on forever, far longer than Twilight could afford to pay attention to it.  
><strong>Feel free to sing out cause we don't rehearse, next verse <strong>Pinkie Pie grabbed Twilight and Twilight felt a familiar tugging sensation she got whenever she teleported.

With a blink, Twilight discovered that they were now in an entirely new location. They were now in a colossal room with pink walls, and an assortment of crazy things within it. The room was decorated like a common party room, but was also filled with tigers, boxes of cupcakes, a massive table filled with all manner of sweets, pegasus ponies literally buzzing around, a full crew of pony dancers dressed in show-pony outfits, and a large elephant.

**Oh Twilight Sparkle, friend, have a treat or two or three **Pinkie Pie dragged Twilight over to the desert table, before bouncing over to the show-ponies and leading them in a finale.  
><strong>I'm on the job, here with my mob<br>****You ain't never had a friend, never had friend **Fireworks exploded into the air from places Twilight could not see.  
><strong>You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend <strong>The elephant got onto two legs and danced in place, clumsily imitating the kicking motions of the show-ponies.  
><strong>You ain't never <strong>The routine seemed to move in slow motion, and Twilight's vision became clouded in a haze as the volume of the song grew louder and louder.  
><strong>had a friend like me! <strong>Explosions, roars, and the elephant's trumpet could be heard as Pinkie Pie danced like a manic all around the room.  
><strong>You ain't never had a friend like me, hah! <strong>Pinkie Pie finished by spinning in a cyclone, and everything and everyone was consumed by the twister that quickly grew in size.

* * *

><p>"And that's what my party will be like!" Pinkie Pie finished.<p>

"Whaa..." Twilight groaned groggily, getting up and rubbing her head. "What happened? Where's all the elephants?"

"Elephants? Silly, there aren't any elephants in Ponyville! Though if there were, I'd definitely have to invite them to a party!" Pinkie Pie mused.

"Pinkie Pie's tail started to twitch and a muffin fell on your head from really high up in the sky," Spike explained, helping Twilight up. "You were out cold for ten minutes."

"I was just telling you what my party would be like while you slept, if you can't remember," Pinkie Pie added.

"But..all the balloons, and singing, and dancing, and you-" Twilight pointed a hoof at Pinkie Pie. "You were EVERYWHERE, and you were a cyclone, and-"

"Sounds like you had a big party inside your head!" Pinkie Pie said, knocking on Twilight's forehead, creating an echoing sound. "Wish I could have been there with you! I would have liked to talk to myself."

"Right..." Twilight groaned. "I can't believe it..it felt so real."

"Silly," Pinkie Pie said again. "Just because it's all in your head doesn't mean it wasn't real. Anyways, I have a party to plan, and I have to go find a wizard hat, so I'll see you later! La la la la la," Pinkie Pie bounced off, humming a small tune to herself.

Twilight and Spike looked on, still amazed at the eccentric pink creature.

"So..did you like her?" Spike asked hopefully.

"You know what?" Twilight smiled, fondly recalling the absurdly delightful dream she had. "I think I did. But come now, Spike, we got a lot of work to do," and with that the pair ventured off to Apple Acres to take care of the food for the Summer Sun Celebration.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed<p>

Please click the big, pretty button down below. You know you want to. You can't resist the call of the button.


End file.
